


Ode to Tyrion

by Jangiqoutes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangiqoutes/pseuds/Jangiqoutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by his story, few words are left to show my respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Tyrion

Ode to Tyrion Games of thrones

He walked through the land  
With pure despair  
He walked so carefully  
That no one cared 

His shadow was frightening  
Yet no one knew,  
The true colors that his heart include.  
Such a fragile being, with so much passion  
To love instead of hate and show true compassion

He lived with ideals that people condemn  
Yet his eyes bore no haste  
When he walked through the road of a lovers trace. 

When someone spit and laughed at his face  
He ignored the pain and kept on his way.  
He knew no mothers love, no fathers touch  
Just a small tinge of sympathy in his brother´s case.

Yet when the one you loved betrayed you´re heart  
He knew madness had already come,  
So he dived within consuming flames  
And busted out his hateful game,

The one he truly tried to hide away.  
Her name he kept in within his heart  
As he stung his father; tearing him apart.

Such a small man, but he had a lot to battle.  
To cast within a heartless shadow  
He had to know that love was just a mere speculation  
Yet it was better to live within the imagination.  
The one you knew not true  
But you dearly hope it became part of you.

Oh Tyrion the pain you must have felt  
The fear you must have known  
Yet within your soul, you’d had to know.  
That dreams go further to the things we see.

**Author's Note:**

> This character is inspiring to my personal life.


End file.
